Episode 246
Introduction Tetsunosuke has been ordered to deliver a letter for Hijikata. However, he's captured by the radical Joi Check It Out gang in the process. Tetsunosuke had concealed his identity to join the gang, but now they know that he has connections to the police. He's taken hostage as leverage over the Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi. However, the Mimawarigumi shows no concern for the hostage and plots to place the blame squarely on the Shinsengumi. Hijikata and the other members are enraged after learning Isaburo's plans. The Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi are now in an all-out fight. Plot As both the Shinsengumi and the Mimawarigumi faces each other off with Hijikata and Sasaki on each sight Sasaki moves quickly for a sneak attack from behind to Hijikata. However what he cut was just decoy of Hijikat"s uniform as Hijikata jumps in from behind him instead for a clash. Meanwhile, in the abanonded building, Nobume cuts through the enemies one by one as Kondo and Sougo softly follows her from behind. Not wanting her to arrive to where the main terrorists were with Tetsunosuke as a hostage killing them all together Sougo confronts Nobume and fight starts of between two assassins. Meanwhile, the fight between Sasaki and Hijikata continues as Hijikata manage to land a few hits on him. Though with the hard combo of Sasaki"s pistol and sword Hijikata received a great slash to his stomach in midair and falls down to the ground. Sasaki then others his troup to engage the terrorist with caring for the hostage. The ring leader terrorist then holds up a letter which was the letter that Testunosuke were asked to deliver for Hijikata. It actually turns out that the letter was not addresses to his brother but to Sasaki Isaburo. Deciding to read the letter out load, its written about how Hijikata wanted Sasaki to try respect and love his half brother and not ending up the same way Hijikata did with his in the past. However, Sasaki responds by shooting down the letter not caring one bit for its words. This causes Hijikata to become furious as he jumps back up and confronts Sasaki once more as Sasaki plans to finish him off with a combo of his pistol and sword. As Sasaki shoot his bullet while planning to rush towards Hijikata during the distraction Hijikata counters by cutting the incoming bullet in half and dashes towards Sasaki before him and thrusting to his chest. Continue thrusting him away Hijikata slam him into a wall, seeminly making him unable to fight anymore. However its turns out during their fight, Sasaki had aleady ordered his troops to attack the terorists behind their backs. with this Hijikata tries to run in time to save Tetsunosuke before he would get cut down either by the police or the terrorist. However just as he arrives at the top of the building, its turns out that Gintoki disguies as one of the terrorist had started to revolt back against the incoming police station. Not knowing fully if Gintoki is his ally or not Gintoki responds by throwing Tetsunosuke off the building. Hijikata gets seriously pissed of his action and moves in to cut him. However it turns out that it was all just a act as Yamazaki had catched Tetsnosuke fall from the building while Kondo fired with Sougo"s bazooka against a Mimawrigumi chopper. Characters #Sasaki Tetsunosuke #Kondou Isao #Sougo Okita #Hijikata Toushirou #Yamazaki Sagaru #Sakata Gintoki #Sasaki Isaburo #Imai Nobume Trivia Category:Episodes